Chimera
by Bigpandabear
Summary: First Fanfic. Cadmus has brought an unstable, yet brilliant new scientist under there wing. The Team must uncover Cadmus' new evil plan and figure out how to stop them. Even more, a young girl with frightful abilities might be connected to this. OCXKid Flash. New hero and new super villains. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Chimera

Hello,

I am Panda. Since this is my first fanfic and first story I am posting I just want to say a few things.

First off I don't know as much about DC as I'd like to know, so if I get something wrong don't hesitate to correct me (nicely). I don't mind criticism just please be nice about it. I'm human and make mistakes. I would love comments and even suggestions for the story because I'm kind of winging the thing (not having a major plot yet). I just want to get this out before I put it off any more :P Anyway I won't take any more of your time. Hope you enjoy the story :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DC or Young Justice (though I wish I did) I only take credit for my own characters

**Small Note: **I love the Artemis Kid pair up in the show, but I love Kid Flash so much (and felt he would be the best one to help open up my character) that I am pairing them up in this story. **OC**X**Kid Flash**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 : Chimera**_

I am a weapon. I am a soldier. I am a perfect creation. I am born to follow, born to obey, born to kill. Then why do I hurt? Why do I run? I was bred to obey yet I wish to leave them. What purpose do I have if I leave? I do not know why I left. I do not know what I am looking for. All I know is I must live. I must live to find the purpose of my existence. Live to find what I am missing.

It was a slow night for Robin. Batman had taken the night off, investigating a lead that might have to do with Cadmus. There was a small hint of chatter in the villain world that the evil organization was starting up another facility. It was just a small rumor and no evidence of this mystery facility had been uncovered yet. Still, it was better to be safe than sorry.

"It's been quiet tonight." Robin looked over at his companion, a red haired speedster. Kid Flash had been Robin and Red Arrow's best friend. He was quick to joke and liked to lighten the mood of the team. Him and Flash where just so friendly that even there villains where pretty nice, to an extent. Flash had thought it was good of Kid to get in some extra hours with patrolling by helping out Robin. It was nice hanging out with his friend during this cool night.

"Yeah, but when someone says that something bad usually happens." The other young hero replied. As if on cue, a large explosion went off near an abandoned factory. With a small sigh and with glance at Kid, who shrugged apologetically, he made off toward the factory.

When they arrived, a surprising sight greeted them. A young girl, no older then seventeen was fighting toe to toe with the infamous Bane. The villain was pumped with venom, his muscles bulging from the drug. The girl, however, looked as though she wasn't breaking a sweat. Her facial expression was neutral, blank, almost dead. She dodged the large man's blows with ease, using her small frame to her advantage. Snapping back to reality, the two young heroes moved to aid the girl. She seem to notice the two new comers and back flipped away from her opponent. Her eyes scanned the two as though she was trying to decide whether or not these two were a threat.

"I don't have time for you, little bird." Bane growled, mask muffling his voice ever so slightly. "I've been hired to capture this girl, so why don't you run back to the Bat."

"Sorry, no can do Bane. If you're involved, then it can't be good." Robin said throwing a bird-a-rang at the large villain. Bane easily blocked it, annoyance flashing across his face. The girl was standing neatly on a stack of large cargo boxes watching the scene before her.

Bane charged at the black haired hero, only to find his face in the wall behind the boy. Robin gave a little mischievous snicker as Bane pulled himself from the hole in the wall. Kid didn't rush in right away, like Robin. Instead he stole a glance at her ridged figure on top the cargo boxes. She just seemed to have this mysterious aura about her.

Turning his attention back to the angry villain, Kid grabbed some small bits of rubble and threw some at him at super speed, running around the large man. Bane lifted his arms, protecting the venom injecting machine on his back. He growled and picked up a large piece of rubble, that had fallen when the explosion happened, and chucked it at the red head. The motion was so quick, that Kid barely dodged. Robin took this opportunity to charge, doing a flexible flip in the air and tossing a few smoke bombs. Bane coughed, trying to clear the smoke. Suddenly he felt his extra strength begin to diminish, his body shrinking a few sizes. Robin had used the smoke as cover and hit the venom injecting machine. Now he was nothing but a normal man and Robin quickly knocked him out before he could recover.

With Bane secure now, both boys turned to the girl. She was still analyzing them with her strikingly bright grey eyes. She wasn't too tall, maybe a few inches taller than Robin. The girl was pretty, sandy brown short hair in pixie cut style. Kid Flash didn't notice the small subtle attributes that weren't human. Robin on the other hand, who was much more observant, noticed these small features. Her pupils were slit, like a felines. Her ears were slightly pointed at the tips, sharp claws were where her finger and toe nails were supposed to be (she wasn't wearing any shoes or shocks). Her build was lean, causing her to look thin and flexible, yet still strong. However the biggest thing that gave away her inhumanness was the slowly swishing cat tail that came out behind her (which Kid had notice). She was defiantly suspicious.

"Who are you?" Robin called up, causing her to shift her indifferent gaze to the young hero. She did not answer for a little while, causing Robin to think she was ignoring him.

"I am a weapon. I am a solider. I am a perfect creation. I am Chimera." She stated as though she had been reciting it. The words sounded hollow, like a robot. "And," She paused, "Who are you?"

"I'm Robin and this is Kid Flash." Robin introduced. "Why was Bane after you?" Again the girl, Chimera, didn't speak quickly, as though she was processing the question. She was about to finally reply when sirens sounded. The police and fire department would be there to put out the fire the explosion has caused. Chimera turned to flee when Kid called out to her.

"Wait. Why don't we go somewhere more quite, then we can talk about this." He said trying to coax the girl to stay and talk to them. Again she hesitated, glancing at her escape route then back at the two boys. They both were holding their breaths. By the way she was fighting Bane, it was safe to say if she ran they might not be able to catch up to her. Chimera turned back with a stiff nod. Sighing in relief, the two led the girl to a safe secluded roof top away from the factory.

-_**Mystery Location**_-

"Ma'am, the retrieval was a failure. Some young heroes interfered." A man said, head bowed in respect. The woman stood, striding gracefully over to the underling. Her two different colored eyes bore into the man's own orbs with fury causing the man to shiver. She grabbed the man by the throat, using her stronger mechanical right arm to lift him off his feet.

"I want my precious specimen back, Franklin. If you don't want to be part of my next experiment, then you'll get her." She hissed, venom dripping from her words. After a few more moments of her strangling him, her expression softened so much, it was hard to believe she was the same woman who was so furious before. She gently set the man back down.

Franklin collapsed on the ground, gasping for air. The woman bent down and rapped the man in a soft hug. "There, there." She cooed. "It's not your fault you can't catch her. She was bred to be the perfect weapon. Even if you tried, I don't think you'd ever catch her." She sighed stroking the man's back soothingly. Franklin was very stiff, terrified that she might go into one of rages again.

The woman stood, giving a warm reassuring smile that only caused dread to form in the pit of his stomach. "Dear, bring Franklin to my lab. He might be useful material for catching her." Franklin's faced paled so much, he looked as pale as a dead person. He might as well be a dead person now. A large hulking man, probably as large as Grundy, lumbered in and grabbed the underling by his leg. Franklin begged the woman for another chance, to let him go. Still, she had that warm smile loving on her face as he was literally dragged from the room.

"Well, I might as well get to work. My precious little lamb is lost out there and it's my job to bring her home. Just wait a little longer, my sweet Chimera. Soon you'll be safe at home with me."

* * *

**AN:** So how'd you like it? Please comment and maybe give suggestions. Oh, and thanks for reading this :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Base

Hey, Panda here. Thanks again for reading and don't hesitate to comment :)

Disclaimer: Don't own DC or Young Justice, I only take credit for my own characters

Enjoy

* * *

_**Chapter 2: **__**The Base**_

On a dark roof, away from the commotion of the factory, the three teens stood there in awkward silence. Kid had run and gotten a snack for himself, so he was munching on a burger. They had left Bane in a secure, yet safe place near the factory where the cops could pick him up. Robin was leaned up against the side of a wall, arms crossed. He wasn't really quite sure what to make of the expressionless girl. Judging by the words she had spoken earlier, she was most likely an experiment.

"So why was Bane after you?" Kid asked braking Robin's train of thought. He had just finished his third burger and seemed satisfied for now. The girl, once again, was silent as though she was thinking. She was standing across from both boys, back to a small brick railing and a fifty foot drop.

"I left. She wants me back. I will not go back because it hurts. I need something else." She said gripping her arm slightly. Though her face was masked with an expressionless look, that movement told the heroes she was nervous and uncertain. Her words, however, didn't make total sense. On the other hand, it did confirm what Robin was suspecting. She was an escaped experiment. Her head suddenly snapped to the right causing Kid to jump. She then turned back to the boys. "Do you want to take me back?" She asked, body suddenly tense.

"Whoa, easy." Kid said putting his hands up to show they meant no harm. "We are not going to hurt you. In fact, we'd like to help." He said with one of his goofy Kid smiles. Chimera relaxed, trusting the smiling hero. Robin nodded confirming he, too, wanted to help.

"I think I need to call Batman first, he'll know where to take her." Robin said to Kid. "Why don't you just keep talking to her. Try to get as much information on her as possible." The boy wonder added the last part more quietly. Kid nodded and walked over the Chimera, sitting her down on a small vent shaft. He sat next to her.

"So, Chimera. Is that your codename or your real name?" He asked. Again the girl didn't reply right away, trying hard to think through her jumbled memories.  
"Isa. I remember far back someone calling me Isa." The girl said. She felt a small warmth in her chest. Touching her chest lightly with her hand, it was as though the name held a warm meaning to it. She couldn't understand what this warmth was, but it didn't feel bad.

"Isa is a pretty name." Kid commented. "Where are you from?" He asked. In all honesty, Kid was actually curious about the girl. He noticed her body tense up, claws digging into the exposed arm she was holding. Blood slowly dripped from the fresh wounds. Kid could see the wince in her eyes, but her face stayed neutral. The red head grabbed her hand, causing her to brake her indifferent facial mask for a moment and look at him is slight shock. "Don't hurt yourself." He said in a slightly stern tone. Isa blinked and looked down at her bleeding arm. No ever cared if she was hurt. Why did this boy care? They had just met. He was strange.

"Yes, it would be inconvenient." She said in a slight daze. "I do not know where I come from. It is merely a place I know of, but not where it is located. I was-" She paused turning her gaze to Kid's eyes. "Groggy, drugged. My mind was not clear when I left."

Kid stared back into those bright stormy eyes. "That's fine." He said braking the eye contact to look at Robin. He was still talking to Batman in a hushed tone. "How about family?" Kid asked. At that moment Isa looked genially confused. It was as though the word was foreign to her.

"Family?" She said letting the word slowly run off her tongue. "I do not understand."

"Family is like your mom, dad, siblings, or even pets." He tried to explain. "People you're close with, I guess."

"You and I are close. Does that mean you are my family?" Isa asked. "The other boy is also in close proximity."

"No, I mean people you care about and people who care about you." Kid was having a difficult time explaining this, though it was slightly amusing how literal she had gotten. What had happened to this girl that she didn't even know what a family was? It would be safe to assume that she probably didn't have any family.

"I had many caregivers, most giving me the essentials to survive. They brought food, water, and medication when needed." She stated. Before Kid could reply though, Robin walked up to them braking their conversation.

"Batman said it was alright to bring her to Mt. Justice as long as we take the necessary precautions of bringing in an unknown person. He'll be there to take a look at her." He said eyeing the girl. She stared back at him with that same blank expression. "We don't want to keep Batman waiting, so let's get moving."

Isa did not like these 'precautions' Robin had spoken of. She was to be cuffed and blind folded or else be put to sleep. The girl was not going to be knocked out, so she had to go wih the more difficult complicated route. At first she refused, comfortable with not going to their base. However, Kid eventually coaxed her into complying. Something about the friendly red head seemed to ease the girl, making it easier to trust him more than other people. She agreed as long as Kid held her hand, allowing her to know she wasn't being played (well, at least a less likely chance).

During the flight over, Kid couldn't help but smile at the blinded girl. He felt as though she was a child at that moment and not that emotionless fighting machine he had seen earlier. The flight over was uncomfortable, everyone staying in a strained silence. Every time they went through small bumps of turbulence, Isa would tighten her grip ever so slightly. Though she didn't show it outwardly, Kid Flash knew the girl was very tense and nervous.

When they arrived, Kid Flash led the girl slowly out of the ship and into the main room of the base. He, then, undid her blind fold. As long as she didn't see where or how they got into the base, it was fine that she saw some of the inside. Robin also released her restraints. She scanned the room indifferently, making sure it still wasn't a trap. Isa seemed satisfied for the moment and turned back to the red head.

"Welcome to our base, Isa." Kid said with a goofy grin. "Until Batman says the 'okay,' you'll have to stay in this area. Once we get you all checked out, you can meet the team." The feline girl gave a curt nod and glance toward a chair. She silently was asking permission to sit, but Kid was too busy running his mouth to notice. Robin sighed.

"You can sit down while you wait, Isa." The boy wonder cut in. Again the girl gave a small nod, tail flicking in gratitude as she moved to sit down. Kid looked a little guilty for not being a better host. With Kid watching her, Robin headed off to make preparations for when Batman arrived.

-_**Mystery Location**_-

Screams could be heard from down the hall. Some human, others not so human. A smart, yet mad woman hummed softly as she cut through her newest patients flesh. He was barely alive, only kept that way by the woman. She needed to see that her mechanical implants were adjusted well enough to his internal organs. These were her more simple implants, designed to bolster small things like strength, speed, reflexes, and other mundane things.

She smiled contently, seeing the mechanics had settled in beautifully. She rested a gentle hand on her subject's cheek. "This is good Franklin. Now we can start with the next phase. With the progress you've shown, I wouldn't be surprised if we could let you go in a week or so." She spoke softly, her two different colored eyes gazing at her newest addition to her subjects.

Someone cleared his throat behind her, causing her to turn. An older gentleman with a stern expression was standing in the doorway. A dog from Cadmus to keep tabs on her work. He wasn't someone she could simply turn into an experiment without losing her funds. Her expression turned so dark that it seemed as the though the temperature in the room had dropped a few degrees.

"What?" She growled. "You know I am not to be disturbed while in the surgical lab." The man seemed unphased by her sudden mood change. This woman was obviously mentally unstable, but Cadmus needed her brilliant mind for their own goals. With the scientists work, they were actually progressing faster than they thought.

"Your," He paused, "Project has gone off the radar. Her signal disappeared somewhere in Gotham. We suspect the heroes have gotten to her." The woman did faintly remember Franklin say something about young heroes. She was in such a rage at the time that she couldn't remember clearly what he had said after the report of his failed capture. The man continued, "This may pose a problem for the higher ups so they want you to either recapture or terminate the subject as soon as possible, before this goes bad for Cadmus."

In an instant the woman's mechanical right fist was through the wall next to the man's face. Her expression was so dark and furious that even the stone cold man felt slightly unsettled. "No one touches my precious work of art, not matter how 'inconvenient' it is." She hissed. He gave a curt nod, then left the room. He knew it could have gone worse if he stayed, so it would be best just to report to the higher ups. That woman was much more unstable then he originally thought.

* * *

**AN:** Please comment, give suggestions, ect. I usually get stuck in the in between parts of big events so if someone could help me out with the 'filler' (romance, character development, ect) it'd be a great help.


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

Hey, Panda here :) Thanks so much for all the comments. I'll try to get new chapters uploaded as soon as I can. Just for you spell checking nuts (I know, I'm one of them), I type really fast and some times i'll misspell things. Google might not catch them all (like the ones that are spelled right but used in the wrong context). I try to re read them before posting, but I'm human I cant catch them all. Any way, hope you like the chapter (the villain's name is finally revealed! *dramatic music*)

Disclaimer: Don not own DC or Young Justice, i claim only my own characters

Note: Okay, so I'm horrible with sarcastic humor, so if Kid seems like he's lacking it, I'm super sorry. I'll try as best as I can to put it in, but if it's failing miserably don't hesitate to tell me (nicely) and I'll just stop trying :P Enjoy

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Memories**_

It wasn't too long before Batman arrived, Martian Manhunter not far behind him. Kid knew what that meant, a little mind probing if Isa didn't mind. Kid Flash and Robin went to go greet two older heroes. The dark knight was eyeing her the whole time while the two younger boys explained how they found her.

"Though it's clear she is an experiment, I don't think she's fully under the control of the people who held her." Kid explained. "I don't know, she just doesn't feel like someone who mindlessly follows orders. She said she escaped and didn't like that place because they hurt her which goes to show she has at least some of her own free will."

After a moment of silence, Batman gave a solemn nod. "Let's run some tests on her, see what they did to her." He said walking toward the med lab. Kid turned to see her examining one of M'gann's magazines. She looked slightly puzzled by the flimsy pages and vibrant pictures. He let out a small sigh, moving towards her.

"Isa," Her head turned toward the red head when she heard him call her name. "Batman wants to run a few tests on you so we can figure out more about you." He said. Isa's face turned stone dead.

"Tests?" She asked, uncertainty reflecting in her tone. He ran his hand through his hair.

"What I mean is they're just going to give you a checkup. Nothing bad, I promise." Isa looked straight in his eyes for a moment before relaxing.

"Alright."

It wasn't as bad as Isa had imagined. The other 'test' that hurt was the taking of blood, which she actually wouldn't consider it as being hurt. She was scanned by some machines and given a basic physical evaluation of strength, speed, reflexes, and others like that. An hour had gone by before she was done. The tests she had remembered from that place were grueling. She remembered being pushed beyond her limits, fighting either machines or other organic creatures that no longer seemed human. The pain from being cut, electrocuted, poked, burn, and many other unpleasant trails. The woman who had done this to her always reassured it was for her own benefit. That she was going to be the ultimate weapon. Isa winced slightly at the memory. Who was that woman again? She had called herself something.

"Interesting," Batman spoke. "I'll have to get this analyzed more closely, so in the meantime she'll stay here." The dark knight turned toward the older martian. "Can you try and get something out of her. I mean, if she's willing." He eyed the girl coolly. Isa blinked at the comment, not quite understanding.

"Why don't we talk to her first before we start invading her mind?" Kid Flash suggested feeling a little protective of the cat girl. Batman gave a stiff nod before leaving the room with the data. "Okay, so you don't mind if we ask you a few questions Isa?" The red head asked taking a seat. Robin and J'hhon also took sat down. The girl shook her head indicating she didn't mind. Kid smiled. "Good."

He glanced toward Robin unsure what to ask. Robin sat forward ready to speak. "Let's start out with what happened to you before we found you. Where did you live? What did they do to you? Even a few names will be helpful." He said. They waited a moment for her to gather her thoughts and memories.

"I don't remember much, given the tests and drugs have made my memories scattered." Isa began facial expression not changing. "I remember a lot of fighting. That woman had me fight machines and other organic life forms who were also part of her tests. She would cut me, inject me with things, and make me fight." She paused getting slightly lost in the memories. "I am a weapon. A being meant to fight. A perfect killer. I am Chimera."

"No you're not." Kid cut in a little mad. "You are a girl who was put through horrible experiments. Your name is Isa." Isa blinked, snapping out of her daze. There he went again, caring for her. Why did he care what she was? He was strange.

"Kid's right. You are no longer imprisoned with those people. You are free and safe now." J'hhon spoke up. Robin gave a small nod agreeing with the other two. Again Isa felt a warmth spread through her chest, this time bigger than before. She touched her chest liking this feeling. This is what is must have felt like to have someone truly care for you.

"If you don't mind, I can try help piece together your memory. Maybe we can find something that will help catch these people." J'hhon suggested. "Part of my powers allow me to enter other's minds." Isa glanced at Kid uncertainly. He gave a reassuring nod. The girl, then, quietly agreed. She would have been more comfortable if the red head was holding her hand like the flight over, but she didn't want to burden him. Kid seemed to notice the same look she had given him before the flight. He scooted closer and grabbed her hand again.

"Would you like me to sit here with you?" Isa didn't reply, but didn't object either.

"Relax," The green hero spoke, then his eyes began to glow. Many familiar images began to flash through her mind. One raw and painful memory surfaced causing her to gasp as she was sucked into the scene.

* * *

_She was sitting in the middle of a concrete room tears threatening to escape her bright grey eyes. Isa was no older than seven, they only clothes she was wearing was a hospital gown. Blood was everywhere, her senses were clogged with the metallic scent. A deformed human corpse lay off to the side, red liquid still leaking from the dead thing. The young girls hands were stained with the crimson color, the once white gown soaked in the blood. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there in the blood of her first kill. Yes, this was the first living thing she had killed. Before it had just been machines. _

_A door opened and the faint click of high heels echoed through the room. A woman stood in front of her, the look of pride and satisfaction settled into the older woman's features. Each of her eyes were a different color, the right a bright almost robotic blue while the left was a bright amber color with a slit pupil. She had her long blonde hair tied in the same loose braid she always had. Her right arm was all robotic while her left arm looked normal except for the bandages rapped around the hand. A long lab coat flowed out behind her. Isa looked up with those empty grey orbs. _

_"Isa, darling. You've made me so proud." The woman smiled warmly, but it didn't get rid of the cold emptiness the little girl felt. The scientist bent down and scooped the girl into her, surprisingly, strong arms. She rubbed the girls back soothingly as she exited the room humming ever so softly. _

_"Dr. Jekyll." Came an unknown voice. Isa didn't even try to move to see who had spoken. She was still numb from her recent fight. "Yes?" She asked still rubbing the young girls back. "Your husband is now awake. Should we give him the next dose?" The other voice asked. _

_"Please do. I'll be over just as soon as I get Isa cleaned up and into bed. She's ready for the next stage, so tomorrow will be a busy day for her."_

* * *

Both of them snapped back to the present. Isa gasped again clutching whatever was in her hand extremely tightly. Kid tried to wiggle out of the grasp, but it was a tight as steel. He didn't cry out though, not wanting Isa to feel bad for hurting him. When she gained her senses back, the cat girl loosened her grip glancing at him with slight worry. Kid just gave one of his smiles.

"What happened?" Robin asked first.

J'hhon looked a bit troubled. "I wasn't able to get much. Her memories are very scattered. However, I was able to get the name of at least one of the scientists. It seemed as though she was the head of the….project" J'hhon spoke. He stood swiftly heading for the door. "I will inform Batman. For now have her rest and introduce her to the rest of the team in the morning."

-**_Mystery Location_**-

The woman scientist, known as Dr. Jekyll, stood in her lab pondering how her latest experiment had gone. The testing had gone much more smoothly then the last few specimens. One or two more test subjects could probably perfect the project, if not then at least get her very close to perfection. She frowned at the four occupied cells. They were useless now and could be disposed of.

If only her Chimera didn't run off. Then she'd have just let the girl train and tear the things apart. She didn't like how many times she was going in between moods. The doctor wasn't always this up and down. Losing her most precious specimen was causing her to be more- what did the others call it? Unstable. The woman really wanted the girl back. No, she _needed _the girl back. Dr. Jekyll wasn't done modifying her. Chimera was not perfect yet.

"Honey," She called. The bulking man who had dragged Frankiln away the other day came in. She walked over to the large man. He towered over the woman by a good few feet. His muscles bulged under the custom fit suit he was wearing. "Why don't we go and fetch our darling Isa. She must miss us." She glanced at the cages. "I guess the best way to draw out heroes is create some chaos."

* * *

**AN: **So how was it? I really want to put in how Jekyll isn't actually as bipolar as I made her out to be in the first two chapters. She just gets a little... eccentric when comes to some of her experiments. You'll understand more when we get more into the story. Any who, next chapter she meets the team and learns more about every day life. Comment, suggest, do the hokey pokey, what ever. Thanks again for reading, makes me glad you guys enjoy the story.


	4. Chapter 4: The Team

Once again it is I, Panda. Hope you have been enjoying my story, it makes me happy I've been getting positive responses. Almost there, the big confrontation with the mad doctor and the heroes! I feel like I'm making Kid more mature than he usually is, but I can't help but write him that way so I hope that doesn't bother you guys too much :P Please enjoy the chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing in DC or Young Justice. I only take credit for my own characters

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The Team**_

Isa was set up in one of the spare rooms. It was small, but the girl didn't mind. The door was locked, at least for the night. Again she felt uneasy thinking how easy it would be to just keep her locked up in here. A perfect trap. Isa huddled in the far corner to get a perfect view of the door. The cat girl hugged her knees, unable to fall asleep right away, and just stared at the door. However the events of the day caught up with her and eventually she fell into a soft slumber.

* * *

_They were running. Isa was tired, her small legs trying desperately to catch up with the man in front of her. She flung herself at the man, tears spilling down her cheeks._

_"Daddy, where's mommy?" The five year old sobbed into the man's pant leg. A large hand rested gently on her head causing her to calm down a bit. It was warm and comforting. She looked up at the man, but it was too dark to make out his features._

_"We won't be seeing mommy anymore." He paused. Isa could feel the older man tense. "She's gone." He all but choked the last words out. Isa's small hand gripped her father's pant leg tighter. What did he mean by gone?_

_A large crash came from behind them causing the girl to jump. She clung tighter to the man. Quickly he scooped the trembling girl into his arms and moved toward the car. Isa buried her face into the crook of his neck trying desperately to block out the outside world. An armed man came out from behind the car and hit her father with the butt of his gun. He crumpled to the ground, using his own body as a shield to protect Isa from the fall. In an instant hands were ripping the girl from her father's grasp. The little girl kicked and screamed, but the foreign arms that held her now were too strong. Then she saw a familiar figure coming towards them. A woman with different color eyes and a loose blonde braid._

* * *

Isa woke up in a panic. Still somewhat trapped in the memory, the girl struggled to get out of the room. She had run over to the door and was trying to claw the thing open. When that failed, she moved to the dresser, toppling the thing over. She was searching for an exit. By the time she had come to her senses, the room was a mess. Furniture was pushed over and a few lamps were broken. The only thing that was untouched was the bed. It was still neatly made and Isa went to rigidly sit on it. She was staring at the wall waiting for someone to come and get her.

* * *

Kid had volunteered to go and get Isa. The team had been told to suit up and meet in the living room area. It was a necessary precaution for those who had identities they wanted to protect. Well, at least until they were sure that Isa wasn't, as Batman would put it, 'compromised'. Kid sighed, running his hand through his thick red hair. Today was going to be a long day. He knew deep down that Isa was not the bad guy here, but only a victim. It would be good if she could join the team and learn about everyday life. Maybe when things begin to cool down he could take her out to eat. They would have to cover up her more noticeable inhuman attributes, but nothing a long coat and hat wouldn't fix.

He knocked on the door, fully aware she couldn't open it from her side. Still, it was good to polite. There was no answer causing Kid to feel a bit uneasy. Maybe she hadn't heard him. He knock louder this time. Still no response. Cautiously Kid opened the door and walked it. The room was pitch black. She obviously hadn't bothered to turn on the lights. Then again, did she really need them with her cat eyes?

When the red head flipped on the lights, he almost gasped at the state of the room. Though there wasn't much furniture, most were toppled over. A few lamps were broken and he could see small scratch marks on the walls as if she tried to claw her way out of the room. The only thing untouched was the bed and Isa was sitting stiffly on it. Her eyes were glazed over as she stared at the far wall. Kid went and kneeled in front of her, concern visible on his face.

"Hey, Isa. Are you okay?" He asked not bothering to keep worry out of his tone. She blinked, eyes returning to their bright grey color. She nodded slowly, looking slightly surprised he was here. He let out a small sigh. "What happened here?"

The girl looked around the room as though she was also puzzled by its state. The realization dawned in her eyes. "I believed I was still at that place." She stated turning back to Kid. "I tried to get out, but the door was looked. I must have panicked." He looked at into her stormy eyes. Of course she'd still be traumatized. Her calm outer appearance made it looked like things didn't bother her, but instead it was just an example of her suppressing emotions she wasn't allowed to express. An idea popped in his head. Better not dwell on unpleasant matters.

"Here, come with me." He said standing up and holding out a hand. She blinked at it and looked at him, tail twitching curiously. Kid had that usual relaxing and friendly smile she had come to trust. Isa took it carefully and then was lead down the hall.

Kid brought the cat girl to the kitchen that was empty at the moment. Taking a quick glance around, the red head reached up into a cupboard and brought down a large jar. He handed her the object that was in the jar. It was rounded, almost flat, and brown with smaller dark brown objects in it. She looked at it curiously, then looked up at Kid expectantly.

"Eat it." He instructed lightly, taking another one out. After inspecting it some more, Isa did as she was told taking a bite out of the object. Flavors burst in her mouth and her eyes widened ever so slightly. The sweetness of the food caused the girl's tail to swish back and forth in delight, even though her face stayed as neutral as ever. In an instant the rest of the food was gone and she was looking at Kid expecting more. He smiled even wider at the reaction. Cookies were the best thing to cheer a girl up, especially one who probably never had one before. She ate four more before Kid decided to put them away. M'ggan wouldn't be too happy if her cookies went missing only after one day. They were supposed to be for everyone, not just a cat girl with a sweet tooth and a boy with an over active metabolism.

As they walked down the hall, Kid could tell by how Isa held herself that she was feeling much better now. Next was to meet the team. As soon as the two entered, the room went silent. Everyone was eye balling the feline girl. She stood there with her blank expression, probably sizing up the rest of the team also. M'ggan was the first to come forward, though it wasn't surprising considering she was so friendly. Isa watch cautiously as the green martian floated toward them.

"Hello, my name is M'ggan. I also go by Miss Martian while we're out in the field." She introduced landing in front of Isa. "Welcome to the base."

"Thank you." Isa replied. "I am Chi-" She paused, frowning ever so slightly. "Isa. My name is Isa."

"Instead of standing in the door way, let's go in and you can meet everyone else." Kid suggested.

Everyone introduced themselves to the new girl. Isa could tell they were all wary of her, but still friendly. Conner, also known as Superboy, kept some distance from the girl. He didn't trust her fully until he could see for himself that the girl wasn't a threat to his home. Zatanna and Artemis seemed to like the idea of another girl joining the team, if she was allowed to. That way the boys and girls on the team would be balanced. Four boys and four girls with Isa there. Kaldur was polite as always, offering assistance if she ever had any questions. Robin had also stayed back having already been acquainted with the cat girl.

"Why don't I show you around a little?" M'ggan offered. Kid stepped forward having already planned to give Isa the tour.

"I thought I would show her around." He spoke up causing everyone to look at him. Artemis shook her head with a hint of a smile. Kid was already attached to the girl just as it seemed that the feline girl was attached to the red head.

"Black Canary wanted you to go to the training area. You aren't going to skip out on training, Kid Mouth." The blond said crossing her arms. "Everyone, except for M'ggan, is going." Kid's shoulder's sagged. Training wasn't how he planned to spend the day. He glanced at Isa, who was occupied speaking with Zatanna. Her facial expression hadn't changed, but he could tell by the flicking of her tail that she was interested in the strangers. Sighing, he walked over to the cat girl.

"Hey Isa." He began. The girl's ears perked and she faced him. "I've got to go do some training. M'ggan is going to show you around., though." He leaned closer, shielding his mouth from the view of the others. "And I bet if you ask, M'ggan will get you more cookies." That seem to get her attention, tail swishing excitedly. She nodded vigorously and went to go stand next to the martian girl. Kid could help but smile. She was just like a kid.

-_**Mystery Location**_-

"You do realize that doing this could cause Cadmus to be exposed." A voice said over the com. A hologram of a shadowed man was standing in front of Dr. Jekyll. She shifted the weight on her legs. True, it was a risky plan, but it was the only sure way her Chimera would come out along with those brats who stole her away.

"Yes, but be reassured it's the only way I can get back my subject." She said. The woman could see the hesitation in her mystery employer's posture. She had to appeal to his wants. Make him think it would be benefiting him more than it did for the doctor. "With her back in my possession I can work on her more. Chimera is a special specimen. Her attributes can't be duplicated easily. With her as a base, it will be easier for me to map her abilities onto other specimens. Plus, she'd be one of the best killers in the whole group. She's a one of a kind." Dr. Jekyll suppressed a smile as she watched him shift. The woman had him hooked.

"Fine. Make preparations for your plan." He breathed. "Let's hope, for your sake, that this plan works." Her lips curled into a sly smile. Soon she'd be able to see her Chimera. With that, the hologram disappeared ending their conversation. She clicked her tongue and two low figures snaked their way out of the shadows to sit at their master's feet.

"We'll be a family once more, isn't that right my pets."

* * *

AN: How did you like it? You know the drill; comment, review, suggest. ect. Thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5: Family Reunion

Hello, it is I, Panda. Super sorry for the late(ish) update. I'm trying to post a chapter every week, but you know how life can just get in the way :P Want to apologize for the last chapter. I realized i spelled M'gann's name wrong and I'll fix it... eventually. I'm a little tired so I didn't read over this. If there are mistakes, my bad, I'll fix them later... after I nap. Thanks for waiting and hope you enjoy.

Diclaimer: Do not own anything except own characters

P.S. - It was really difficult to describe the villains. I'm better with drawing, so if you want a better idea/look at what they look like send me a PM or ask in a review. I'll see if i can get them on the internet for you to see.

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Family Reunion **_

A few days had gone by before the Team got contacted by Batman. M'gann had shown Isa some of the base as well as given her some more of those delicious brown treats. The martian girl had even offered to teach Isa how to make cookies. Obviously Isa didn't refuse. If she could make her own supply of sugary treats then she could have them whenever she wanted. Plus the cat girl wanted to repay Kid for his kindness by cooking him some. The rest of that day was spend learning how to make different kinds of pastries, some even by scratch.

Kid felt horrible having Isa spend the night in that locked room, but there was nothing he could do about it. All he could do was walking to the room, say goodnight, and then be there to greeter her in the morning. The room would be a little messier each morning, except for the bed that stayed perfectly made. It was as if she never used the bed.

"Batman's here. He's going to share with us what he found out about you." Kid said as the two walked down the hall. Isa had a book in her hand. M'gann and Zatanna had given her some books to read since it seemed as though the cat girl was fond of them. M'gann had said it was an easy way to learn about earth's culture, that and T.V. Though the martian girl did warn that people did like to exaggerate.

"Then you can find her?" She asked in her indifferent tone.

"Yep, and put her in jail for doing inhumane experiments on you and who knows how many other people." He said. "Then we can stop this whole locking you in your bedroom at night."

The two made it to the conference room. Everyone was there already, including Batman and Martian Manhunter. Isa sat neatly in between Zatanna and Kid, her book balancing perfectly on her lap. She gazed at the Dark Knight expectantly. As soon as everyone was settled, the black caped hero began.

"As many of you can see, Isa shows signs of cat-like traits. However, after I looked over the data I found that more than just feline DNA is in her genetic makeup." He said flicking the large screen on. "There are smaller traces of at least five other animal mixed in her genetic makeup."

"So she is like a Chimera." Robin commented.

"A mixture of different animals." M'gann added remembering the old Greek myth.

"Hopefully she can't breathe fire." Kid joked, though the news made him feel uneasy all the same. Artemis shot him one of her annoyed looks, but was cut off by Batman before she could shoot him an insult.

"Yes and from what I can tell the animal's used are all dangerous animals." Batman said changing the slide. Six animals were shown on the screen. A jaguar, crocodile, rhino, polar bear, wolf, and even a shark. Everyone took a glance at the small expressionless girl. As of right now she looked the least dangerous in the room.

"Designed to be a perfect killer." Robin said bitterness lacing his tone. "Do we know who did – who could do this?"

"We have a lead thanks to Martian Manhunter." Batman brought up a picture of a beautiful woman with dark green eyes. Her long blond hair was tied in that eerily familiar loose braid. Isa clutch the book in her lap tight as some unpleasant memories of the woman flash through her mind. The cat-girl decided to shift her gaze to floor instead, but that younger image of the mad woman seem to stir something else in her heart. She couldn't explain it but it scared her.

"Martian Manhunter was able to pick up a name while helping her piece together some memories. This is Dr. Eva Jekyll." Batman eyed Isa noticing how she stared at the floor and clutched the book. "She was a brilliant researcher who worked for S.T.A.R Labs. She was obsessed with organic and mechanical studies, even trying to find a way to combine the two. However, her experiments began to become too inhumane and dangerous so she was fired. Afterwards Dr. Jekyll went off the radar taking her work with her. This is the first we've heard from her in 12 years."

"So she continued her work unground then." Artemis concluded.

"Why would she play with lives like that?" Kaldur breathed.

"It says here in one of reports before she left S.T.A.R Labs, 'It's for science. Humans cannot evolve if they are bound by ethical boundaries. Danger are necessary if we are to fully understand the universe, even if it means our world has to parish in the process.'" Robin read as he notice one of her entries on the screen.

"She's insane." Batman stated bluntly. "A mad woman with advanced scientific knowledge. She needs to be locked up."

"Agreed." Kaldur said standing. "Where do we start?"

"I've managed to track down a warehouse that's loosely tied to her name. I want you to go scout it out and be careful. We don't know what kind of other 'projects' she's been working on." Batman said showing the location on the screen. The Team stood causing Isa to jump ever so slightly.

"What about Isa?" Kid asked as her watched her stand next to him. Batman looked at the with his narrow bat eyes.

"Take her with. See if the place brings up any more memories. Just be very careful. Dr. Jekyll might want her back." He said after a long pause. It wasn't as clear to the others, but Robin could tell that decision was difficult for his mentor.

"Alright, we'll keep her safe." Kaldur said.

It didn't take the team too long to get there in their ship. They left it cloaked half a mile away from their destination and continued on foot. The Team was cut into three smaller teams. Kid, Isa, and Kaldur were one team. Robin and Zatanna on team two, leaving Superboy and M'gann as team three. Teams two and three were to wait on either side of the warehouse while team one searched the relatively small building. If they needed back up, it would be easy for the rest of the heroes to flank the enemy.

Slowly the three entered the abandoned building. Kid was a little less worried about Isa now. He wasn't sure how she had been raised, but it must have been rough. Kill or be killed. Robin must have taken this into account because on the way here, the Boy Wonder made a point that killing was not right in the hero business. You only knock them out. Luckily it looked as though Isa understood this.

When they entered the place, it was littered with old abandoned equipment and dusty computers. It looked as though it had been abandoned for years. Isa subconsciously grabbed the back of Kid's costume, as if she were a scared little kid. The cat- girl knew this place and it scared her.

"Well come home, darling." A woman's voice rang out through the empty building. Dr. Jekyll stood in the middle of the broken equipment, her arms open as though she expected Isa to run into them. She looked a little different from the picture Batman had, but it was defiantly her.

"Dr. Jekyll I presume." Kaldur spoke bring out his atlantian weapons.

"And you must be those pesky young heroes I was told about." She said in a sly tone. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed how Isa clutched to Kid's suit. "I see you've… bonded with my Chimera. How bothersome."

"You will be placed under arrest for conducting illegal and inhumane experiments of people. You cannot run and you are outnumbered." Kaldur continued.

"I beg to differ." Dr. Jekyll's mouth curled into a wicked smile. Five things came out of the darkness. A huge man with bulging muscles that were barely held under a nice suit. He had short dark brown hair and bushy side burns. He must have been as large as Solomon Grundy.

Two dog-like creatures snaked around the woman's legs. The one on her right looked mainly mechanical, though a clear thick plate on its forehead showed its brain. The other one on her left looked like a demonic mix of different animals. It had hooved front legs and large clawed back paws. It had multiple horns on its forehead. A thick metal collar was around its neck, fused to the skin. The other two creatures looked like human's fused with machine. Bits of metal stuck out and went back in the skin of the once human bodies. Dead neon blue eyes starred at them blankly, awaiting orders from their master.

"Let me introduce you to the family." She said turning toward the large man. "This is my husband, Cedric Hyde, but the others took to calling him Mr. Hyde."

"Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. What an ironic name combination." Kid commented. "Fits perfect for a mad scientist."

"That's the whole reason why I didn't change my last name when we got married." The woman smiled as though remembering her wedding night. "Then we have our two dogs, Millie," She motioned toward the demonic mix breed and it let out a small growl. "And Samuel." This time she motioned toward the robotic dog, who didn't make any movements. "These two goons are just a few of my subjects I need to get rid of. They aren't part of the family."

"What, no kids?" Kid half joked. When Dr. Jekyll gave her sly smile, Kid frowned.

"Why of course, she's right next to you." The mad woman spoke, her steely gaze fixing on Isa. The cat-girl froze at the words, her grip so tight that her knuckles turned white. "Our daughter Isa, my Chimera." Dr. Jekyll said taking a step off the pile of rubble she had been perched on. "I'm afraid she's was past curfew, so Mommy has to take her home."

* * *

AN: How did you like it? Comment, suggest, ect. Thanks for reading and sorry for the delay ;)


	6. Chapter 6: Savage

Hey remember me? It's Panda! I am soooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I was having a major case of writers block, then i was having a hard time trying to write the fighting scene. Fighting scenes are not my strong suite, so don't hate me too much it's a bit choppy XP Any way sorry again for the wait, hopefully I'll do better with the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Young Justice *grumble grumble* I only take credit for my own characters

Enjoy ~

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Savage**_

_Isa was bawling as she was held tight by a mysterious man. She tried to pull away from the stranger that held her, but all her crying had made her weak. The man scared her, his glowing blue eyes staring blankly ahead. They held no emotion, only a hollow inhuman glow. He also seemed to have bolts sticking out of his shave head like some nightmarish frankinstein. _

_There were two others, one standing over her father with a gun in his hand. The other tailed the woman like an obedient pet. Her father lay on the ground, blood dripping from the cut on his brow. He groan in pain trying to get back up and get to his daughter. _

_"Tsk Tsk Tsk," The woman said clicking her tongue. "I feel hurt Cedric, trying to run off like that with our daughter. It's crude separating a child from a parent."_

_"Not if that parent has turned into a lunatic!" Cedric yelled pushing himself to his knees. The robot-like creature poised to hit him again, but the woman held up a hand. The creature froze waiting for another command. "What happen to woman I fell in love with? What happen to Eve?!" He was near tears, but managed to glare up at the woman._

_"Mommy why is bad man hurting Daddy?" Isa sniffed, rubbing her eye. The crying was causing a nasty head ache to form, but the tears wouldn't stop._

_Dr. Jekyll's face softened. She walked over to her daughter, heels clicking against the pavement. She gently took Isa from the creature, wrapping her in a warm hug. Not understanding what was going on, Isa grabbed her mother's shirt tightly and buried her face the crook of the older woman's neck. If Cedric didn't know better, it would have looked just like a mother comforting her weeping child. Like it should be. Why was Eve doing this?_

_"There, there," Dr. Jekyll cooed rubbing small circles on the child's back. "What happened, Cedric, is that I evolved. That's why I came to get you, so you can evolve too." She said not looking at her husband. "We will be perfectly enhanced, transcending our weak pitiful shells."_

_"You can't seriously being thinking of experimenting on us. On your family. On our daughter!" Cedric now was standing, leaning heavily on the car. The creature with the gun was ready to strike any time. The woman turned her gaze to her husband, an inhuman look in her eyes. _

_"It's for the best Darling."_

* * *

Isa gasped at the memory, collapsing on the ground. She still didn't have much of an expression, but Kid could see how pale she had gotten. Her body was trembling slightly causing the young speedster to worry. It was a bad idea to bring her along, but it wasn't too unexpected. Batman had given the go, so he must have trusted the team to protect her if anything happened. The red head stepped in front of the girl protectively. No way were they giving her up without a fight. Kaldur mentally called the rest of the team, but it would take a few minutes for them all to assemble. He had to buy time.

"Why would you perform such atrocious experiments on your own family?" He asked. The woman smirked at the question.

"To evolve, transcend our weak husks. I do have to admit my husband didn't turn out as I hoped, but he's still my lovely husband." She replied leaning against his overly muscular arm affectionately. "But Isa is coming along perfectly. Everything about her magnificent and dangerous. She is my greatest creation, even if she's still incomplete. Isa is my beautiful Chimera."

Isa clamped her hands over her ears. She didn't want to be Chimera. She wanted to be Isa. She wanted to be with the team and bake cookies. M'gann and Zatanna were going to take her out shopping, teach her things about the world. She wanted to learn more about people and strange customs, not be lock back up in that cage. She needed to run.

"Sorry to burst your insanity bubble, but it doesn't look like she wants to go with you. I guess it's true what they say. Kids do grow up fast." Kid retorted causing the doctor's smile to falter. A dangerous glint in her eyes caused a shiver to rundown the red-head's back. Dr. Jekyll flicked her wrist causing her horde of freaky creatures to move toward the trio. Both boys took defensive stances, hoping the rest of the team would be there soon. As if on cue, the rest of the young heroes burst in. Some were breathing heavily.

"What took you so long?" Kid asked as Robin came up next to him.

"We were attack by a few of those weird tentacle guys. " The Boy Wonder replied motioning toward the two deformed creatures. Robin glanced back at the collapsed cat-girl, clearly noticing how shaken she was. "What happened?"

"We'll explain later, but first we must take care of these guys." Kaldur said raising his weapons. The rest of the team got into their defensive positions, ready for a fight.

The demonic looking dog growled, prowling forward. Its mechanical twin was close behind making a sound that sounded like two currents of electricity sparking together. Dr. Jekyll's lax face frowned at the scene in front of her. Her Chimera was supposed to come obediently to her. She was resisting much more than the doctor had expected. She might have spoiled the girl too much no implanting a fail safe along with the tracker. She wouldn't make the same mistake again.

With another quick motion from the mad scientist, her 'projects' rushed toward the teen heroes. Kaldur quickly relayed orders via telepathy and the team sprang into action. Superboy obviously went straight for the largest target, that target being Mr. Hyde. The two clashed, hands locked as they tried to overpower the other. Even if Superboy was the clone of Superman, there were a few things he lacked. Plus the large man was actually stronger than he looked, and he looked pretty tough. The two tanks were neck and neck, one pushing the other back, only to have the latter do the same.

To the left, Artemis and Zatanna fought off those two deformed humanoids. The two were having a tough time getting a hit on them since the creatures were swinging their tentacle arms at fast speeds. They weren't huge monsters, so they were quite nimble. The magician girl was put under a lot pressure trying to dodge, speak spells, and keep them away from the shell shocked cat-girl. Artemis was having a little less difficulty, though that thing was quick. It would swat away the arrows as fast as she could load them into the crook of her bow.

Kid Flash and Miss Martian were fighting off the two modified dogs. Kid was running around trying to find an opening to get and clock the demonic dog. However this thing was trained well. It was very vigilant always keeping its all black eyes on the red haired speedster. There were four slits on its muzzle where a nose should be, meaning he use those to gather scents. It was also using its sensitive webbed ears to pick up motion allowing the trained creature to dodge or counter when the speedster tried to get a hit.

"Here doggie doggie," Kid mock cooed stopping about ten feet in front of the creature. "Who's a good demon dog?" The creature narrowed its eyes, growling at the red head. Using its long powerful back legs, the creature cleared the gap easily catching the speedster off guard. He would have been crushed by two hundred pounds of muscle if M'gann hadn't thrown the mechanical dog into its partner. The two crashed into some cabinets causing the wood to crash down on the duo. Dust a debris puffed up in a cloud causing Kid to cough, waving his hand infront of him to clear the dust away.

"Thanks Miss M." Kid said with a bright smile. The martian girl nodded then turned toward the other two girls who were still struggling with the two mutations.

Robin and Kaldur both rushed toward Dr. Jekyll who still stood in the same spot. It was clear she was aware of the two young heroes. Interest sparked in the woman's different colored eyes as the two young men rushed her from opposite sides. Robin came in with an acrobatic flying kick while Kaldur struck down with his Atlantian weapons. Without great effort, the woman block both hits. Her rapped hand had caught Robin's foot while she used her mechanical forearm to block both Kaldur's weapons. Dr. Jekyll threw Robin as though he were a ragdoll and pushed the dark skinned teen back with a swing of her arm. Robin landed gracefully taking out a few bird-o-rangs and throwing them at the woman. Annoyance flashed over her features as she blocked these with ease too. Not only was she a mad genius, but a mad genius that could fight. She even had experimented on herself to surpass her own humanity.

A large crash caused everyone to look over to see Superboy and Mr. Hyde wrestling with each other, both getting punches in. Superboy grunted as he was hoisted into the air and thrown through the wall. It wouldn't have mattered, if only Superboy could fly. He couldn't win a fight of strength if his feet weren't touching the ground.

M'gann let out a small squeak seeing her boyfriend just fly through the wall. She quickly glanced at the battling heroes, before deciding to quickly go check on him. She fazed through the wall leaving Zatanna, Artemis and Kid Flash to deal with the two nimble goons. Robin rushed at Mr. Hyde, confident that Kaldure could handle Dr. Jekyll at least for the time being. However, before the Boy Wonder could reach the large man a sudden fluid blur flashed by and the large man was instantly on the ground. Everyone stopped moving, stunned silence hung heavy in the warehouse. Standing on top of him was a familiar figure, cat tail swishing behind her. Isa had joined the fight knocking the burly man flat on his back with ease.

"I do not wish to go back." The cat-girl stated staring blankly at Dr. Jekyll. The woman stood there, shock visible on her features. She quickly composed herself, a sweet smile playing on her lips.

"What do mean?" The woman asked. "Of course you want to come back. We are your family after all. You don't turn your back on family." Desperation seem to creep into the woman's voice after every word she spoke. The scientist was is denial. There was no way her Chimera would abandon her. No way.

"I wish to stay with Kid Flash, Robin, Zatanna, and everyone else. I will not go back with you." Isa said. Her facial expression was calm and unchanging, yet Kid could see her hands were clenched in tight fists shaking a bit. She was scared.

"NO!" Dr. Jekyll all but screamed. Everyone, including Isa, blinked in surprise at the woman's outburst. The woman was fuming now, her gentle motherly side completely gone. There stood a furious woman with dark dangerous look. "You are _my_ child. _My_ creation. _My_ Chimera. No one else can have you." She growled almost sounding like a spoiled five year old. The woman took a step forward, a menacing glare on her face. The warehouse felt as though the temperature had dropped a few degrees. The motion caused Isa to flinch back.

Everyone jumped back into action. Kaldur and Robin went back to their assault on the woman, only her fury seem to fuel her power. Both teens were barely dodging Dr. Jekyll's counters. Artemis also went to help fight off the raging scientist, leaving Zatanna and Kid with the two abominations.

Isa still stood frozen on top of the man who use to be her father. He was out cold allowing the girl to stand there without worry. A cry of pain caused Isa's head to snap toward the left. One the tentacles had managed to get Kid and he was flung into some rumble. The creature neared the stunned speedster causing Isa's heart to speed up. He needed help.

Snapped from her daze, Isa jumped down gracefully and raced toward Kid and the creature. It raised a tentacle, poised to strike down on the young man. As it whipped forward, Isa grabbed the tentacle mid-flight. The slim weapon slid through her hands slightly causing a nasty rope-burn. Isa didn't show any indication that she was injured, focused only on saving the red head. The whip stopped and, without hesitation, Isa tugged violently backward. The creature went flying back, landing on its back. Isa stood over it, dead eyes staring down coldly at the creature. Isa bent down slashing savagely down the creature's chest with her sharp claws. Blue blood oozed from the wound as it hissed in pain.

As if in a trance, Isa grabbed the creature and easily tossed it into the other one, causing both screeching in shock and pain. Isa walked slowly toward the tangled up monsters, not even acknowledging Zatanna's worried look. The young magician was drained and leaning heavily against a dusty shelf. The cat-girl stopped once more next to the two. Instantly she was on them, tearing gruesomely into the deformed creatures. Zatanna had to look away.

"That's her." Dr. Jekyll said noticing what the cat-girl was doing. "That is the Chimera I was looking for. A perfect killer, both savage and beautiful. Welcome back my daughter." Kaldur and Robin ignored the mad woman's rambling as they watched in shock at what Isa was doing. It was difficult to think that the Isa ripping into those monsters was the same one that had been living with the Team these past few days. No way this was the sweet toothed cat-girl they all seemed to grow fond of. No, Dr. Jekyll was right. This wasn't Isa, this was Chimera. A dangerous animal that was tearing into other beasts.

"Isa!" Everyone turned to see Kid standing shakily out the rubble he had been knocked into. The cat-girl flinched, freezing mid-claw. She sat there frozen for what seem like an eternity. Kid had a determined look on his face as he limped toward the girl. Blue blood coated her arms and front. "Isa." He said again this time more firm. Slowly the cat-girl turned toward the speedster. The clouded look that had dulled her bright amber eyes was slowly going away. Familiar bright amber eyes stared back at Kid. Isa blinked in confusion, not noticing the dark liquid that stained her front side.

"Kid?" She asked seeing the fear in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

* * *

AN: Again i apologize for the sorta cliff hanger and the late update. You know what to do. Rate, comment, suggest, whatever. Thanks again for reading. Now I need to sleep now... v_v


End file.
